Míseana Joss
by Thunderfoot
Summary: Mís is a street rat living on Coruscant, nobody important.............or is she?


Title: Míseana Joss ( pronounced Meesharner Yoss )  
Author: THUNDERFOOT ( sheena )  
Setting: 5 Years before TPM  
Summary: The story of a young street girl called Míseana as she discovers who her parents are.  
Rating: PG ( at the moment )  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Míseana ran as fast as she could possibly run. Stealing a glance behind her she let out a curse, they were still chasing her  
  
"How do I get into these messes?" She asked herself. Of course she knew how she got into this particular spot.  
  
"You'd think I'd learn not to smart mouth at Nortron by now!"  
  
Nortron, the very name made her blood run cold. The leader of the Right Fist was not known for his kindness. what he was known for was his ruthless cold heartedness. He was a cruel man and for some unknown reason he wanted Míseana to join the gang and was going to drastic means to make sure she would. Take for example today, he'd started by walking up to her, grabbing her by the arm, putting a knife to her ribs and demanding that she join the gang. She'd made a derogative comment about men and their knives, elbowed him in the ribs real hard and run for it. That had been ten minutes ago and she was still running and would have to keep running until he either gave up or found someone else to torment. She pitied the person he would torment next, the one time she'd been caught she'd ended up in a medical center for a week, she'd never be able to repay Mordorn, her Devaronian friend, back.  
  
Seeing a small walkway to her right she got an idea. Those small walkways often attach to other small walkways. She dove into it and spent the next couple of minutes twisting and turning through numerous paths. Chancing another look behind she was relieved to find that she had lost her pursuers.  
  
"Thank goodness! Where am I?" she looked around and found she wasn't too far away from the Morning Light tap café, Mordorns place. "Spose I'd better go and see if he needs any help, he usually does".  
  
Checking once more to make sure she'd lost Nortron, she headed off in the direction of the Morning Light, wondering for the thousandth time why a Devaronian would call a place something like Morning Light.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chaos reigned in the Morning Light tap café as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in.  
  
"Master, tell me again why we came here to eat when we could of easily acquired a meal at the temple"  
  
"Obi-Wan we are on Coruscant so little now and rarely see anything but the temple when we are here, it will do us good to wander around, and besides I hear the food is exceptionally good".  
  
"Excuse me, but could I get past, you're blocking the way"  
  
The two Jedi turned around to see a young girl standing behind them. She was smallish with large green eyes, long black hair and was dressed in clothes that appeared to have seen better days. Obi-Wan guessed she couldn't have been any older than sixteen.  
  
"Our apologies miss, my Padawan and I were unaware that we were blocking the entrance" Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon say.  
  
"Oh that's all right" the girl replied "excuse me" she said as she walked between them.  
  
**What d'they teach at that temple?** Obi-Wan heard in his mind **How to act like such a complete air head that doesn't even know what a doorway is?!**  
  
Obi-Wan waited until she was out of earshot before he asked Qui-Gon if he had heard the girl in his mind.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, I did, bit it is of no consequence, no come let us get a table before they are all taken"  
  
Motioning for his padawan to follow him, Qui-Gon entered the café.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Míseana as she dodged a server droid, one of a handful that served at the café. Looking around for Mordorn she found him doing what he loved best, arguing with a customer. Waiting until the argument had finished she looked around and thought of how she and Mordorn had first met.  
  
It had been ten years ago when she was only six. She had been wandering the streets of Coruscant for as long as she could remember and on the particular day that she had met Mordorn she remembered that she had been very hungry. Hungry enough that she had tried to rob a fully grown male Devaronian in full daylight. Needless to say she'd been caught. Instead of the expected beating she thought she was going to get, he took her back to his café, fed her and asked her all types of questions about her family. To this day she still didn't know why he'd looked after her or why he still looked after her, but she was grateful. He'd taught her to read and write not only Basic but Devaronian, Huttese, Mon Cal and a handful of other languages.  
  
Looking back over at Mordorn she noticed that he had finished his argument with the customer so she walked up to him.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the customer is always right?"  
  
He jumped and turned around.  
  
"Small One!" he exclaimed "He complained that his meat was not cooked enough, can you believe that?!"  
  
she chuckled "No!" she said widening her large green eyes in mock disbelief "What'd you do?"  
  
"We argued for a while and then I sent his meat back to be cooked for a little longer, now if you're not too busy I'd like some help serving food"  
  
The rest of her day was spent acting as a waitress at the café. During that time though she noticed that the two Jedi stayed at the same table for the entire day. When closing time came around they paid their bill and left. Remarking about this to Mordorn he said If they pay their bill I don't mind, now come you must be starving"  
  
Over the meal Míseana related the days events to her friend. They had a good laugh over it and spent a good half hour thinking up different things that she could of said to Nortron. Then Mordorn started getting serious.  
  
"Small one, you must be more careful of Nortron, he is very dangerous!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's gotta catch me first!" she said  
  
"Mís, I mean it! I worry about you"  
  
Standing up she started for the door. "Don't worry Mordorn, I can take care of myself. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
She couldn't help but notice the worried look on his face.  
  
Walking out of the café she headed for the small abandoned storehouse she used as a home. She shook her head, Mordorn may act tough but inside he was a big softy. While she was thinking this she wasn't really concentrating on anything else and so was surprised when something grabbed both her arms and slammed her up against a wall.  
  
"Well, well, well, Míseana Joss, I've been waiting for you!"  
  
"Nortron"  
  
"The very same, don't bother screaming, I doubt anyone will come running to your aid"  
  
She ignored him and screamed anyway.  
  
"Little fool!" he snarled and hit her over the head. She was greeted with blackness.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Master, why did we stay all afternoon at that café and why have we been walking around in circles for the past half hour?"  
  
  
Qui-Gon started to answer but never finished, he was cut off by someone nearby screaming. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran towards the sound, they arrived too late to help the owner of the voice.  
  
"Obi-Wan, start looking for anything that might help us understand what just happened here"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Obi-Wan started to search the surrounding area. He'd just spotted something shiny on the ground when he was bowled over by a Devaronian weilding a lightsabre.  
  
**Hang on, there aren't any Devaronian Jedi on Coruscant at the moment are there? So who is this?** spotting the shiny object that had caught his attention a few moments ago on the ground next to him he picked it up and started to examine it. It was a small ring with what looked like a family crest. While he was examining the ring he caught snippets of the conversation that Master Qui-Gon was having with the lightsabre weilding Devaronian.  
  
"....Jedi Master Qui-Gon..a....time"  
  
"Yes...Master Magnek....not to return until.....daughter.......found"  
  
"That girl was her!"  
  
That last comment seemed to startle Qui-Gon  
  
"Míseana Joss?!"  
  
The Devaronian nodded.  
  
"Why not....to her.....first...."  
  
"Safer here....café"  
  
Qui-Gon seemed to think for a moment  
  
"Obi-Wan" Called Qui-Gon "We have to go back to the café"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Míseana woke with a splitting headache, it felt like a couple of bantha's were fighting in her head. It was not a sensation she was particularly fond of. The bed she was lying on felt like a couple of matresses thrown on the floor. A high pitched laugh shattered the stillness of the air and bought back the memories of the events leading up to this moment with a painful rush, causing her head to throb even harder. With it came other memories, ones that she didn't know she had. A lady, dressed in finery dangling a jeweled bauble in her face, the lady looked like an older version of her. A kind faced middle aged man talking to a younger version of Mordorn, Mordorn wearing a Lightsabre.  
  
**Could they be my parents? Why is Mordorn wearing a Lightsabre, he's not a Jedi.....is he?** Despite having known Mordorn since she was six, she still didn't know everything about him. Any further thoughts were interupted by someone digging her in the ribs.  
  
"Come on wake up, he didn't hit ya that hard!"  
  
The voice was female, that meant it could be one of two people, Lisah Rimcry, a human, or Kiyamel Imley'lya, a Bothan. Cracking one of her eyes open she saw fur. Kiyamel Imley'lya, that was a small relief. Kiyamel had saved her from being caught once by hiding her, she'd told Míseana later that Nortron had forced her into the gang. She could be trusted, at least a little bit. Lisah on the other hand had actually sought out Nortron so she could join, she was almost as cruel as him.  
  
"Good" cooed Kiyamel  
  
**She must've seen me open my eye**  
  
Kiyamel helped her into a sitting position. Míseana winced, that made her head hurt twice as much.  
  
"Here" a tablet and a glass of water were passed to her  
  
"What is it?" Míseana asked, eying it warily  
  
"Water and a painkiller now drink"  
  
Once he had taken the painkiller Kiyamel left and shut the door behind her. Looking around her Míseana guessed that she was in a small storeroom. Getting up and testing the door she wasn't surprised to find that it was locked. Sighing she went back to her bed, sat down and stared at the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why didn't you inform the Council when you originally found her?" Qui-Gon asked  
  
"What makes you think I didn't"  
  
"Then why didn't you take her back to her home and family?"  
  
"You may find this hard to believe, but it was actually safer to have her running around the streets of Coruscant than taking her back to her home"  
  
Qui-Gon just looked at the Devaronian Jedi Master like he found it hard to believe.  
  
"So it was safer to have a six year old noble child wandering the streets of Coruscant when you know full well that her power hungry cousin, who would stop at nothing to kill her, suddenly disappears into the bowels of the city as well. You know full well that the minute she ordered someone around and called herself a daughter of the six he would find her"  
  
Obi-Wan had never seen Qui-Gon look so upset before  
  
"She had her memory supressed so that all she knew was her name and she was given a memory of trying to pick my pocket so she would not ask questions about how she knew me"  
  
Qui-Gon looked very much like he was trying not to loose his temper.  
  
"Who decided that? You?!"  
  
"No the Council, I was against it"  
  
Qui-Gon seemed to think for a while, mulling over thoughts of something, Obi-Wan couldn't tell, but he seemed to calm down  
  
"I am sorry my friend, for my outburst. I am concerned over Mís' safety. If it is indeed her cousin who has her as you say then she is in grave danger. I will go and inform the council of what has happend. Obi-Wan........"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from the menu he had been pretending to read  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Stay here"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Qui-Gon left and headed for the temple. Obi-Wan watched him leave then turned toward the Devaronian.  
  
"Master Magnek"  
  
"hmmmm" The Devaronian looked up from some work he was doing.  
  
"There is something that has me confused, why is Master Qui-Gon so worried about this girl?"  
  
The Devaronian thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
"It is a long story Obi-Wan, some of whick I cannot tell you as it is not my place, but some I can and that I will. Many years ago, Qui-Gon went to the planet of Símlanor to help settle a dissagreement withing the ruling families"  
  
Obi-Wan was slightly confused "Ruling families?, most planets usually only have a ruling family"  
  
"Símlanor is ruled by six families, Míseana's family being the sixth and ruling house, now where was I?"  
  
"Qui-Gon went to Símlanor to settle a dispute"  
  
"Oh yes, The dispute was over which family should rule, the Joss' or the Marsúna. During the process of the negotiations the Marsúna were discoverd to be selling important secrets to Símlanorian enemies. The family was cast out of the six houses and replaced. By the end of the negotiations Qui-Gon had befriended Míseana's father and mother. They kept in touch over the years and when Míseana was born Qui-Gon was named as her Gaurdian"  
  
"Gaurdian?" Obi-Wan asked interested, this was something about Qui-Gon he had never known.  
  
"It is a tradition on Símlanor that dates back to their violent past, the Gaurdian was to look after the child until they became of age if anything happened to the natural parents"  
  
Anything else the Devaronian was going to say was cut off by the return of Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon in a hurry.   
  
"I take it we are to rescue her at once" Magnek said.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Míseana glared at the gaurds who surrounded her. They had taken her from her cell five minutes ago and were leading her the force only knows where. Glaring at her gaurds again she looked around trying to memorise their route in case she had a chance to escape. Those hopes of escape were soon crushed when she was led into a throne room with no windows and only one door and that door was locked the minute she was led inside.  
  
**I wonder who I'm supposed to meet? hang on, stupid question, I'll bet it's Nortron. Man looking at that throne I'd say the guy's got a bigger opinion of himself that I thought**  
  
Her thoughts were interuppeted by the sound of boot heels on the floor. Turning around she wasn't surprised to find Nortron walking towards her.  
  
**Dressed like a King. If that's meant to impress me it's not working**  
  
Nortron reached her and put his hands on her cheeks in mock affection.  
  
"Míseana Joss, how I've longed for this moment"  
  
Despite the vow she had made never, ever to show weakness in front of Nortron she backed away.  
  
"Dear little pathetic cousin, how I've longed for the moment when you would bow before me!"  
  
**What does he mean cousin?**  
  
Noting her confusion he smirked. He seemed to take pleasure in the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes Cousin. You and I are related. Oh how I love those Jedi mind blocks, it'll make watching your discomfort that much more enjoyable"  
  
Snorting with what she hoped was laughter she replied "Nortron I have a greater chance of being related to a Hutt then I would to you!"  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
She didn't like the way he said that.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
They made an odd group, three hooded figures, two of which towered over the third, standing in front of a non-descript doorway in the bowels of the city. A strange odour wafted through a ventilation system that had long since passed its' used by date. It was not a pleasant smell, Obi-Wan didn't know what it was, and after hearing a blaster shot and an agonized scream, wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"This is the place" The Devaronian said looking around.  
  
"How are we going to get in?, the door is firmly locked" Obi-Wan asked testing the door.  
  
"We ask to be let in" said Qui-Gon  
  
"And if the won't let us in" Magnek replied drawing his lightsabre "We let ourselves in" he grinned showing a lot of very sharp teeth. "Qui-Gon, you are the better diplomat so I shall let you do the honours".  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon nodded and stepped towards a panel that looked like a small intercom.  
  
"Yes" skwarked a voice as a button was pushed  
  
"We are Jedi here to collect Míseana Joss, Child of the Six, heir to the throne of Símlanor, Daughter of Georg and Mísa Joss, Current rulers of Símlanor. We request that you hand her over to us or we will use any force nesecarry to get her"  
  
There was a hissing sound at the other end of the intercom.  
  
"One moment please"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Míseana watched Nortron very carefully. His claim of being her cousin had unerved her. The thought of him being related to her was too disgusting to think about.  
  
"The point is you see, how to get the perfect revenge on your family. Killing you would be too sudden, it must be something benifiting your station"  
  
Nortron had been rambling for what seemed like ages.  
  
"Yes it must benifit your station in society"  
  
**He keeps mentioning my station, what the heck does that mean, I'm just a street kid.....aren't I?** for the first time in her life Míseana was scared.  
  
"I could ransome you, I would get a lot of money, and then slowly torture you and record it, sending it to your family before sending you broken, or maybe I'll never send you. Maybe......."  
  
He was cut off by the beeping of a comm unit. Walking over to it he snarled  
  
"What is it? this had better be important"  
  
Míseana didn't hear the reply but definatly saw the worry on Nortrons face.  
  
"Are you sure that there are three Jedi!"  
  
He listend to the reply  
  
"Stay there I'm on my way, well Míseana, looks like your friends have arrived, time to have some fun"  
  
He walked quickly out of the room and left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
**Three Jedi! I don't know any Jedi. Why would Jedi be sent to get me? Who am I?!**  
  
She sat herself down on the throne and settled in to wait  
  
**Hey this is comfy, I could get used to this!**  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you see, I really don't know who has her. To think my own flesh and blood in the same part of Coruscant as me and I didn't even know it!"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't like this man. He was lying through his teeth and he knew that Qui-Gon knew but he still kept going.  
  
"Listen to me Nortron Marsúna, I know that you have Míseana Joss here and we intend to get her back." Magnek cut in.  
  
"But I do't have her here esteemed Jedi Master, If I did I would surely give her to you."  
  
"You're lying!" Spat Magnek  
  
**Obi-Wan** sent Qui-Gon  
  
**Yes Master**  
  
**This is getting us no-where, how well are we being watched?**  
  
Obi-Wan stretched out with the force. Searching for the precence of other beings he was not surprised to find that there were more watching them.  
  
**At least six hidden around the place but none of them are very attentive. I can sense a large number further in the building in one place. It could be that they are gaurding her**  
  
**go and find her and contact me when you do, but be careful not to be caught**  
  
**Yes Master**  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan slipped away unnoticed **May the force be with you padawan** Turning his attention back to Nortron he hoped that Míseana was alright.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Obi-Wan slipped silently through the building towards the place where he had sensed a large number of gaurds.  
  
"Let's just hope it's not the mess hall" he muttered  
  
Peeking around the corner he was greated by the sight of ten guards standing around talking in front of a large door. Stretching out with the force he sensed annoyance coming from the garuds, none of them understood why they wre watching a mere..........girl? Stretching out even further he found the rooms' occupant, one frightend and confused girl.  
  
**Master, I've found her**  
* * * * * * * * *  
Qui-Gon was getting rrustrated, they'd been here for nearly an hour and were getting no where.  
  
**Master, I've found her**  
  
Qui-Gon quickly stood up and cut Nortron off in mid sentence  
  
"We appologise for taking up so much of your time. It's obvious that she's not here, don't bother getting up we'll find our own way out"  
  
With that he walked out of the room practically dragging a protesting Magnek with him.  
  
Nortron watched them leave with suspicion. Reaching for his intercom he called the gaurds at his throne room where Míseana was. The Captain of the Gaurds answered.  
  
"Captain stay alert, I believe you have Jedi on the way".  
* * * * * * * * *  
Obi-Wan turned around and greeted his master as he joined him near the door.  
  
"She's heavily gaurded, I don't know how we're going to get her out" he said when Qui-Gon was in ear shot. Magnek drew his lightsabre.  
  
"Easy" he said "We get her out this way"  
  
He ignited his blade and ran towards the gaurds screaming.  
  
"I thought he was a Jedi Master" Obi-Wan said  
  
"He is, or was"  
  
Obi-Wan looked. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by an alarm. Drawing his lightsabre Qui-Gon ranout to help Magnek.  
  
"I'll explain later. You get Míseana, we'll hold them off"  
  
Obi-Wan drew his lightsabre and ran to get the girl.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Míseana was hiding behind the throne watching the door. There was an awful lot of blaster fire going on and if the door opened the oversized chair would offer some protection. The door started glowing in one small area. That glow turned into a large circle very quickly, something was cutting through the door!.  
  
**Has to be a lightsabre**  
  
Someone kicked the circle out and stepped through. He was dressed in a long brown robe and his hair was short with a small braid down the right side of his head tucked behind his ear. He was holding a lightsabre.  
  
**Yep, definaltly a Jedi**.  
  
She recognised him as one of the two from the café.   
  
"Hello? It's safe you can come out, I'm a friend, My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
  
Another Jedi walked through the hole in the doorway.  
  
"We haven't much time" said the new arrival " Nortrons bound to send more gaurds"  
  
Míseana recognised the newomer as the other Jedi from the café.  
  
**Man he's tall** she thought.  
  
"She's in here master, I can feel her but she won't come out"  
  
"Mís" The tall Jedi said " I know that right at this moment you're scared and don't know what's going on. You don't know anything about who you are, but I know you and I promise I won't hurt you"  
  
There ws something about this man that she trusted. She crawled out from behind the throne  
  
"Alright let's go"  
  
he smiled, nodded and beckoned her to follow him. Once outside she was delighted to see Mordorn.  
  
"Before you say anything Mís my name is not Mordorn, It's Magnek and....."  
  
"and you're a Jedi" she finished.  
  
All three of them looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked   
  
"A very vague memory of you talking to a man who seems familiar"  
  
"But how could....."  
  
"Can we talk about this later? I want to get out of here now"  
  
As if to reiterate her point more gaurds arrived and started firing at them. They turned to run and Míseana felt a burning pain in her shoulder. She fell to the floor screaming in pain. She vaguely heard someone yell that she'd been hit and the sound of lightsabres igniting. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire and the world was starting to go black around the edges. Before she blacked out entirely she felt strong hands pick her up and heard the tall Jedi say she was going to be alright.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's been hit!" Obi-Wan yelled and Qui-Gon heard her scream.  
  
Obi-Wan and Magnek ignited their lightsabres an started blocking blaster fire while Qui-Gon ran to Míseana. It looked like her right shoulder had been hit but he didn't have time to do a complete check.  
  
"You're going to be alright Mís" he said as he picked her up gently. She moaned in pain and passed out.  
  
"I've got her, let's go!"  
  
With that he turned and ran with Míseana while Magnek and Obi-Wan provided cover.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Míseana woke in a strange room, on a strange bed with a strange smell. The events previous to her passing out came back with a rush. Sitting bolt uprigt in bed she searched around for the firing gaurds that weren't there.  
  
"Whoa! you just got that shoulder fixed take it easy or it won't heal properly"  
  
She felt a firm arm press her back down into a laying position. She looked over and found that the owner of the arm was the tall Jedi who had helped rescue her.  
  
"This sounds so cliché but, where am I?"  
  
"The Jedi temple"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
That comment seemed to pain the Jedi, he looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn"  
  
"Who am I? and don't give me a smart answer by just giving me my name, I want the truth!"  
  
He started to chuckle "Just like your mother, always demanding the truth. You are Míseana Joss, Child of the Six, Heir to the throne of Símlanor, daughter of Geog and Mísa Joss, Current rulers of Símlanor, the rest of your memories shall be given to you as soon as you have healed. Now get some rest" He smoothed out her hair and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Qui-Gon was barely out of the room when he was pounced on by Magnek.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine"  
  
"I have to leave, I can't stay here"  
  
"But what about Mís?"  
  
"It would be better if she doesn't see me"  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" Qui-Gon asked  
  
"When I related the events of two days ago to the council I left nothing out. My foolish attack was veiwed by the council as reason enough to be taken off the assignment as Mís' protector, I'm too reckess for them. I've been sent away"  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"It would be better if you didn't know, goodbye my friend"  
  
With that Magnek turned and left.  
  
One Month Later......................  
  
"I have to wear THAT!" exclaimed Míseana looking at the dress lying on the bed. Oh sure the dress was beautiful. It was the deepest colour of violet with a black bodice and flowing skirt.  
  
"Humor me" replied Qui-Gon trying not to smile.  
  
"If you weren't my Gaurdian I swear I would have you tossed out the nearest air lock for making me wear this!"  
  
"You don't like the dress?"  
  
"Oh no, I love the dress, on somebody else!, but I haven't worn a dress since I was six! I'll fall over in it!"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. With Nortron imprisoned it was safe for Míseana to return home, and returning home she was.  
  
"No you won't, come on just try it"  
  
"Oh all right" she huffed "but if I break my neck it'll be all your fault!, now shoo and let me change"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Míseana finally emerged from her quarters aboard teh ship with her hair done and her wearing something other than the jumpsuits she'd been living in for the past month, she really did look like heir to a throne.  
  
"Now that didn't kill you did it?" he said smiling  
  
"No, but just wait until I walk down the ramp!"  
  
"You'll be fine" he said trying to reassure her "Now come, your parents await"  
  
Taking her arm he led her to the ramp.  
  
"I can't wait!" she replied eagerly.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The End  
  



End file.
